


In That Moment, and Always

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, could be considered an AU, possible first kiss, preslash, set in season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Written for GeekyBookGal, who set me a writing challenge, after I asked her to do so.Could be considered an AU, if that suits you better.Michael and Tilly in a quiet moment where their emotions are shouting loudly.





	In That Moment, and Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geekybookgal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekybookgal/gifts).



In That Moment, and, Always

 

“Vulcans are smart, Michael.” Tilly sat on the edge of Burnham’s bed with her. “He’s probably figured out, long since, why you turned your back on him. In that moment, you loved Spock as much as ever. As much as you still do – and, like I said; he’s smart. He will have figured it all out. Even as a kid, he was, by the sound of it, an intuitive genius. He might have even had an idea what you were doing, and why, even as you were forcing yourself to yell at him. You were being selfless.”

“Even if that’s true; I hurt him. I know I did, and wounds never really heal. I know that, too. I put him through pain that he’ll probably spend the rest of his life trying to avoid going through again.” Michael looked to her friend, being more open with Sylvia Tilly, than she was with anyone else; herself included, more often than not.

Tilly reached out, and, brushed a lock of hair back in to place around Michael’s face. She froze momentarily. “Sorry. I know Vulcans, and humans who’ve grown up on Vulcan, don’t much like casual touching.”

Michael captured Tilly’s forthright hand in her own, bringing it to cup her own cheek yet again. “It’s okay. I get so stuck in the past, and, in worrying about the future; It’s a welcome change to be reminded that the present can be about more than survival and duty, too.” She held Tilly’s hand to her face and caressed that hand with the deep well of warmth and affection she kept within her Katra. “I shouldn’t let you get close to me either. You’ll get hurt.”

Tilly felt the emotion in the air just as much, and she, too, was close to tears. “That’s not your fault. It’s not because of anything you do.”

“I feel jinxed. I can’t seem to avoid pain, and I cause so much of it. I started a war!” Michael couldn’t stop the heartache pouring out of her.

“Whether you’d killed that Klingon, or he’d killed you, which I Thank all Creation he didn’t, the war would still have started. He was put there to start a war, and whatever your actions on Discovery afterward, the Klingons wanted that war. They would have started it, for their own reasons, no matter what.” Tilly could see Michael’s soul, and her tears, as she looked at her.

“Thank you for everything you are to me.” Michael ‘whispered’ reverently to Tilly.

“Ditto, beautiful lady.” Tilly, as ever, spoke from the heart. “I mean it.”

“Me, too.” Michael promised.

“And, it’s my choice to be in your life. I’ll be here, no matter what. It’s my choice, and I’ll always try to help you enjoy life.” Tilly pledged, and promised. 

“Thank you.” Michael’s words were heartfelt, and, she tried to communicate this to Tilly, and breathe in the beautiful breath of fresh air that was Sylvia Tilly. 

Michael and Tilly – they were close enough to kiss.

The End? 24.4.19


End file.
